these walls, they bleed, but I won't abandon you
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Molly will do anything for her brothers.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **these walls, they bleed, but I won't abandon you**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Molly heard whispering from across the corridor of the house. It was coming from her seven-year-old brothers' room, and after eleven o'clock, she knew, all three of them should be asleep.

She kicked back her multiple blankets and then crept across the wooden floorboards, avoiding all the segments she knew squeaked. She did not want to wake her parents up; they would be mad that they were all awake so late. Personally, she couldn't believe the triplets were still up; they had raced around the house all day whilst she'd been trying to do the History of Magic work that she had to finish before the Christmas holidays were over.

Slipping through the small gap of her open door, Molly snuck out into the hallway and the whispering got louder. She was instantly thankful that both her mother and father were deep sleepers and she could quietly yell at her brothers without being heard. She pushed the door open slowly, her brothers' room lit by the soft glow of their dragon night light, and saw that both Fabian and Gideon were asleep — undisturbed by the whispering coming from their awake brother's bed.

"Julian?" Molly whispered.

Julian didn't respond; he continued to whisper, lying with his back to the doorway that Molly was stood in. Maybe he wasn't awake. As she crept closer, Molly could finally decipher some of the words her younger brother was saying.

"—can't do that; the walls told me so. I'm not strong like Daddy, or clever like Giddy. Leave me alone—"

Molly frowned; Julian was definitely dreaming. She sat on the edge of the bed and touched his shoulder gently. "Julian, you can wake up."

He turned over, his blue eyes wide, and cocked his head. "I'm awake, Molly."

"Who were you talking to?" Molly was too tired to really indulge any answer he gave her but waited patiently anyway.

"They say I shouldn't tell you," Julian whispered back.

"You need to go to sleep."

Julian nodded and closed his eyes before Molly could say anything else. She sat with him for a while, frowning and contemplating the last words he'd said as his breathing evened and he fell into a deep sleep. As she stood up, Molly chose to believe he had probably been dreaming, and left her brothers' room silently. Julian had always been the quietest — a quirk of his. He'd been the one who'd had the most nightmares; this was simply another to add to the long list.

Molly crept back across the corridor and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Molly was actually quite excited to be returning home that summer. The O.W.L.s were over — she thought she had fared quite well — and for the first time in forever, she really missed her brothers.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she was most looking forward to seeing Julian; there had always been a special place in her heart for him. He wasn't the loudest, or the smartest, so Molly felt the most protective of him. Her parents had written, saying Julian's night terrors were getting worse and that they had taken him to the healers at St Mungo's several times in the hope that they would be able to cure whatever sickness was doing this to him. Except, Molly was beginning to think he hadn't caught something that could be healed; Molly was starting to believe that, maybe, it was his mind that was sick.

Upon arriving at Platform 9¾, she was instantly swamped by three red-haired eight-year-olds, all shouting her name, all trying to tell different stories at the same time, all sandwiching her in a large group hug. Their father — who had accompanied the boys to the station to collect her — eventually told them to give Molly some space and the next thing she knew, they were Flooing home.

At first, Molly didn't notice anything different about Julian. All three boys had grown in height and the freckles on their cheeks had become more pronounced. They were all still just as mischievous as they had been when she'd last been home.

It felt nice. That was, until their mother asked Molly to put the boys to bed that night.

She was just ushering them towards the boys' bedroom after an uphill battle to get the three to brush their teeth when Julian stopped. "I don't sleep in that room any more."

Molly frowned. "Since when?"

"Since the walls started bleeding."

She saw Fabian and Gideon exchange a nervous glance at Julian's words and Giddy piped up suddenly, "Julian sleeps in the spare room now because his nightmares wake us up."

Molly's throat released a quiet ' _oh_ ' — this was news to her. She tucked the two boys in first and then went to see how Julian was faring alone in the spare room. He was sat up in bed, book open in his lap, a new night light in the shape of the moon illuminating the pages. The room had very little in it, nothing really that would cast a shadow in the dark, and it was impeccably clean. It was disheartening; her brothers' room had always been one Molly had secretly wanted — a cove of crafts and blue painted-walls plastered with drawings. This room felt bare.

"Are you alright sleeping in here alone?" Molly sat beside him on the bed and peered at the book he was reading — _Marty the Mad Muggle_. "It's a bit empty."

Julian looked up and beamed at her. "I'm never alone, but in here, I can't wake Fabes and Giddy up."

"Well, if you need anyone in the night," Molly replied, "you can always come wake me up."

"Thank you, Molly," he replied politely before returning to his book, engrossed by the moving pictures.

She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, bidding him goodnight. He half-heartedly waved, not really paying attention to her, as she left to go back downstairs and listen to the wireless with her parents.

Julian wasn't the only one not paying attention, apparently, because Molly found herself lost in thought as she sat downstairs that evening. Julian was still the brother she remembered, just lost in a delusion she didn't quite understand. She remembered him talking to himself, how she'd passed it off as imaginary friends and nightmares, telling herself that he'd grow out of it. And yet, here he was, barely getting any sleep, still talking to unknown entities and screaming until he woke the whole house. Molly felt her eyes stinging at the thought that Julian was alone, and excused herself by saying goodnight before her mother or father could notice she was upset.

She checked on all three boys before she retired to her own room, closing the door to the corridor quietly. Despite all the problems Molly seemed to have come back to, she was glad to be home. She was glad to be sleeping in her own bed.

It didn't last long.

Molly woke up to screaming. She was on her feet, wand gripped in her left hand as she rushed out into the corridor. The door to Julian's room was wide open.

"No, no, no, no, get off. They want you to let go; they're screaming. Get off; they're hurting me." Julian's voice was high-pitched, scared and loud as Molly ran to his door. "GET OFF."

Their father had his arms around Julian, pinning his arms to his side. Her brother's arms and hands were smeared with blood. Molly felt herself go cold.

"Stop, Julian," her father said loudly over her brother's screaming. "Please, Son. You're safe."

The cry that left Julian's mouth was demonic. He screamed at them both over and over until eventually he wore himself out, slumping in their father's arms. Behind Molly, her mother stood, Fabes and Giddy peering out from behind her, terrified. Her father looked broken, his eyes shining with tears, as he held onto Julian, who'd fallen still. The silence that encompassed them all was so loud Molly was sure she could still hear Julian screaming.

Things began to move slowly. Mother and Father tended to Julian's self-inflicted wounds and Molly took it upon herself, despite the shock, to put the other boys to bed. Without complaint, she pushed Fabian and Gideon's beds together and sat with them until they both fell asleep again. Molly wasn't sure she would be able to do the same.

Upon leaving their bedroom, she nervously peered around the door into Julian's room. Their mother was sat at his bedside as he rocked gently, mumbling into a pillow. Everyone looked so sad, even her father, who was sat in the corner, his pyjama t-shirt still covered in blood. Molly met her mother's eyes with concern and she shook her head in response.

This was not a good sign.

* * *

In the Christmas of her seventh year, Molly did something her parents surely would never have approved of; she went to see Julian.

When only two of her three brothers had appeared to be Sorted, Molly found herself overcome by emotion. She had known that Julian wasn't on the train, but she had hoped that it was because alternate arrangements had been made for him. It wasn't fair for him not to be included. Ever since that summer where her parents had sent Julian away to get well, Molly had expected him to come back — he never did.

She'd heard the rumours, of course; anyone who was admitted to Caylarium Institute never came back out, but that wasn't what she'd been told by her parents. Caylarium was supposed to help mentally ill children get better, and yet now, eighteen months later, her family still didn't have their Julian back. Molly didn't think that acceptable of an establishment that her parents were paying for.

So with Arthur's help, in the form of a pale blue Muggle car he'd become quite fond of, they made their way down winding country roads until they were at the gates of Caylarium Institute.

It had been snowing heavily, so the journey had been terrifying to say the least, but it would be worth the whirlwind of fear and adrenaline to see her little brother again. She'd Flooed ahead and made sure she followed every rule that Cayalrium had made her comply with. Molly would see her brother today — for the first time in far too long.

The car made an uncomfortable noise as Arthur pulled the stick up in between the chairs they were sat on, and then fell silent beneath them.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this alone?" Arthur asked one final time.

Molly nodded. "Yes. I don't want to bring in someone he doesn't know just in case."

Arthur hesitated and then put his hand on her leg. "Okay, good luck in there, Mols. I'll be right here."

He was going to stay and do his Muggle Studies essay in the car. Molly was secretly glad that he would be close by should anything go wrong. She was simultaneously nervous and excited to see Julian after all this time. Arthur kissed her cheek and Molly climbed from the car into the crisp winter air. She pulled the gate open and walked through the thick layer of snow, her coat pulled tightly around her.

The grounds were empty, which Molly found odd. The snow was untouched and from her own experience, she knew that as soon as it snowed at Hogwarts, everyone would flood into the grounds to build snow forts and throw snowballs at their friends. She felt as though the place was abandoned.

When she'd finally reached the high doors, her fingers wrapped around the knocker, and brought it down hard three times. She didn't have to wait long before a young woman not that much older than her opened the door.

"Hi, I'm here to see my brother, Julian Prewett," Molly said. "I've been in touch with a Mr. Chelsea regarding it."

"Right, yes, I was informed," the blonde woman responded. "Please, if you would follow me."

She turned on the spot and Molly had to nearly jog to catch up after closing the door behind her. The house was oddly quiet, but Molly was sure someone was watching them as they made their way to the second floor of the building. Despite the mild feeling of discomfort, Molly felt as though the building was more suited to being a mansion or hotel rather than a residential home for children. Whilst there didn't appear to be anything breakable, it seemed somewhat regal and rich just by the quality of the wallpaper and thick, luscious carpets.

The woman, who introduced herself as Ella-Louise, left Molly in an empty office and went to find Julian. The office seemed unused, but Molly sat herself down on a green sofa on the left-hand side of the room, crossing her legs over one another to wait. She started to feel a little apprehensive as she did.

What if Julian had changed? What if he didn't recognise her, or if he'd gotten worse?

Molly's knee jumped up and down and she tried to focus on the reason she was here. She wanted to know that Julian was safe; she wanted to know that they were trying to help him get better.

Somehow, the time seemed to fly and the door opened again; Molly stood. The lady, Ella-Louise, came in first, but she was closely followed by Julian. His eyes went wide when he saw Molly, and he ducked around Ella-Louise and ran towards Molly with a bright smile, throwing his arms around her waist. "Molly!"

Molly nearly sobbed on the spot, she was so happy; she lifted him off his feet and held him tight. "Julian, oh gosh, it's so good to see you."

He didn't let go and Molly was mildly aware of the woman telling them she would be back periodically. Molly didn't care enough to acknowledge her and she barely even heard the door close. She gently put Julian back on his feet; she was sure he was the same weight, even though he was taller once again. He was definitely thinner than his brothers were. He seemed fragile.

"Molly, how come you're here?" His eyes were bright as he looked up at her, still gripping the sleeves of her jumper. "I haven't seen anyone in ages and ages."

"I've come to see you, silly." She smiled, feeling as though her joy faltered slightly as the next words left her mouth. "When was the last time Mum and Dad came and saw you?"

"They haven't; Miss says that they wouldn't want to see me," Julian said.

Molly sat back of the sofa, beckoning him to sit beside her. She wasn't sure whether that meant that they hadn't visited or whether Julian just didn't remember. If it was the former, Molly would be furious.

"She says if I keep talking to imaginary voices then they never will want to see me again," he continued.

Molly frowned. "Is that why you're not at Hogwarts?"

"I had to go and do a test at the Ministry, but I didn't pass and now I can't go until I do another test next year." Julian shifted beside her on the sofa and his eyes flickered to the opposite corner of the room. "I really want to go to Hogwarts, and I want to come home."

"What treatment do you get, Julian? Do you see a Healer or Mediwitch at all?"

He shook his head and Molly felt herself stiffen.

"Miss just says we're here because we're too crazy to be in normal places," he explained before pausing to shush someone. "He doesn't want me to talk to you; he doesn't want me to say: I know I'm sick. But I do. No one wants to help, though."

That was not how it was supposed to be; they were supposed to be making Julian better.

"If I was better, I could come home."

Molly pulled him into a sideways hug and then exhaled shakily. "I will find out what's going on. I promise, Julian, because this is not right."

He shrugged. "How's seventh year? I wanted to write."

Molly wanted to know what was going on more than she wanted to talk about the impending doom of her N.E.W.T. examinations, but just to quell Julian's anxious body language, she gave in instantly. She told him about Arthur, which he was fascinated by, ecstatic by the prospect that he could be an uncle. Molly laughed, mildly horrified, and assured him that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Except for the occasional nervous tick and hushed whisper, Molly felt as though she had her missing brother back. A few comments he made bothered her, hinting at mistreatment, and she found herself forming a ludicrous plan in her head.

What if she just took Julian out of Caylarium?

As the end of her visiting time began to encroach on their reunion, Molly stood so suddenly, Julian jumped. "What's the matter, Mols?"

"You're not staying here anymore; it's time to go home, Julian."

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**Scavenger Hunt:** 15\. Write a family fic.

 **Serpent Challenge** : 53. Hopi rattlesnake- (word) fragile

 **Insane House Challenge** : 59. Pairing — Molly/Arthur

 **365 Prompts Challenge** : 8. Action — Reading

 **Writing Club [Character Appreciation]** : 7. Relationship — Brother (BONUS)

 **Writing Club [Showtime]** : 3. The Wizard and I - (word) Quirk

 **Writing Club [Days of the Month]:** White Shirt Day - Write a fic featuring two or more Order members

 **Word Count:** 2869 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
